


Tasty Moments

by DragonsFeather



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsFeather/pseuds/DragonsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Act 2. Another visit at Fenris's mansion ended up with a slight drunk elf and an amused Hawke who decided to make the first step, after Fenris confessed being interested in him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty Moments

**Author's Note:**

> When I first played DA2, I wondered how the heck did our companions (especially Izzy) know about Fenris and Hawke in Act 2. After their conversation on Fenris's escape. So, I tried to make up a little story about it. :P  
>  _Words in italic: Hawke's thoughts_

"One last toast, then! To the fallen!"

He thought about stopping the elf, but finally didn't do anything. He just watched as Fenris drank the Agreggio wine and slammed the empty bottle back down on the table. His cheeks were a bit flushed, making Vlad smirk. The so-called dangerous escaped slave now looked cute.

"You're alright?" he asked. Fenris looked at him and frowned.

"I am, but what do you find so amusing?"

"Your face... you should be careful and not drink so much." The rogue said, standing up. "You're a mess, Fenris. Let's go out, you can use some fresh air."

"I am not a-" Fenris stood up abruptly and steadied himself to keep from stumbling over his own feet, feeling briefly dizzy. Vlad was right, he did drink a bit too much. He sighed and brushed his hair away from his forehead. "Fine. Maybe I do need some. I feel... hot."

_Well, yes you are._

It took them a few minutes to go outside. Fenris wasn't walking so straight anymore and had to steady himself a few times when going down the stairs to avoid falling. Vlad was a bit worried and very tempted to simply carry him down. But knowing the elf's tempter, he'd probably be in trouble if he tried to do that. The elf did say that he wanted to be with him, and the rogue was sure it hadn't been drunk talk. But he might as well avoid doing something too reckless if he wanted this to work out.

The air outside was cool. He watched as Fenris closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting the cool wind hitting his face softly. For a few minutes, none of them said anything. Vlad had a hard time to keep from smiling again at the nice sight. Maybe having the elf drinking too much wine wasn't so bad...

_But I better not let him doing it too often. I wish I did have more of this wine, though... but he drank everything. Mmm..._

"You know, you shouldn't have kept that much wine to yourself, Fenris." he said "I'd have liked to taste more of it."

"Well..." Fenris turned around, opening his eyes "There are other bottles in the mansion. Not the same wine, but if you want to go and taste them..."

"Actually... This is the Agreggio wine that I want. And you finished it." He said with a flirty smirk, hoping Fenris would get the message. Whether Fenris understood or not, he didn't act like he did. He simply raised an eyebrow. "So? Care to... share?"

"Like you just said, I've finished the last bottle." He simple said. Vlad almost sighed at Fenris's obliviousness. He better went straight to the point. He lifted his hand and gently touched Fenris's flushed cheek with the tips of his fingers, before gently caressing it. It was soft and slightly warm. The elf's eyes widened sightly, but he didn't try to move the hand away.

_How tempting... Fenris, do you have any idea of the effect you have on me?_

"Fine... I'll just help myself, then." It was worth trying, and Vlad decided to go for it. Before the elf could react, the rogue leaned and kissed him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He knew he was taking a risk, but he was tired of waiting. He only wanted Fenris ever since they had first met, and never gave up on trying to get to him. It had been hard work, but the warrior had clearly showed that the attraction was mutual. Tonight, Vlad got the final proof he needed.  
At first, he felt the elf grabbing his shoulders and trying to push him away. But he didn't put much strength in it. The rogue had no idea if the alcohol was making the elf weaker. But no matter what, he refused to let go. Fortunately, Fenris soon stopped pushing and started kissing back...

****** Somewhere in Hightown ******

The Blooming Rose. How could some people hate it? She'd never understand. But it wasn't like she cared about their opinions. She always had fun whenever she went there. Tonight was no exception.

"Mmmf! That was so good!" She said to herself as she stretched her arms, enjoying the cool night feeling on her dark skin. It didn't feel as good as the wind on the seashore, but Isabella didn't care much. Tonight was a good night.

Humming softly, she walked into Hightown, wanting to take a long stroll before heading to the Hanged Man, her final destination. The streets were calm, aside from the usual guard patrols. They never bothered her. The pirate didn't know if Aveline had something to do with it, but she doubted it. The captain could hardly stand her, and would have probably tried to strangle her a few times if it wasn't for Hawke. That thought made her smile. She actually found the situation quite amusing...  
As she kept on walking, she saw not too far from her a couple kissing. She'd have just kept on walking if the figures didn't look so... familiar. Frowning, she slowly approached. The moon being full tonight, she managed to get a good view of the scene.  
Human and elf... Both male. She stopped, her mouth dropping sightly. It wasn't just any couple, it was Hawke and Fenris!

Quickly, she hid behind a close corner and watched discreetly as they kissed. She felt like a voyeur... and she loved it. She smirked, enjoying this. She was right. She knew she didn't imagine the looks Hawke kept on giving to the elf when he thought no one was looking. And that was also explaining why he had turned her down last time she had came to his mansion...

****** Meanwhile ******

Soft, rich, kind of spicy... very tasty. That was the feeling Vlad had as he kept on kissing deeply the object of his affection. His tongue was battling Fenris's for dominance, savoring the remaining taste of the Agreggio wine. He didn't know for how long it lasted, but when he felt Fenris starting to push hard on his shoulders again, he pulled away, breaking the kiss. Fenris kept his eyes closed and was slowly catching his breath. The moonlight showed that his cheeks were darker than before. Vlad knew he was probably flushed too and he licked his lips, satisfied. But still 'thirsty' for more.

"Tasty..." he said with a smirk. Fenris opened his eyes and glared sightly at him.

"I thought I said 'on another evening', Hawke." The elf didn't look very amused, but it didn't bother the rogue. After all, if Fenris was really disapproving what he had just done, he'd have ended it sooner. And wouldn't have kissed back either. He might be a tad drunk, but Vlad knew Fenris could still think clearly.

"Mmmm, I know... but I needed to taste." He said with a charming smile.

"The wine, or...?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Still smirking, Vlad leaned and kissed the elf's neck, gaining a faint shudder in return. The rogue liked that. He might as well try out for more. "The night isn't over, Fenris... shall we continue inside?"

"No." He wasn't sure if it was the blunt answer or the fact that he wasn't holding the elf tightly anymore, but Vlad suddenly found himself being strongly pushed away, almost falling backward. "On... another evening, perhaps."

"What? But-"

"Good night Hawke." Before the rogue could react, Fenris turned around, went inside his mansion and slammed the door behind him. He heard a click. Fenris just locked it, something he never did before. Growling in annoyance, Vlad went to the door, wanting to pick the lock, before stopping. Maybe he was actually being too forward, and Fenris didn't like it. If it was the case, then it would be better not to insist too much. He could drive the elf away as well for behaving like that.  
Sighing, he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

_Fine, you won... Damn you, Fenris!_

Frustrated and disappointed, he turned around and left. The kiss had left him wanting more, much more. Alas, it wasn't going to happen tonight. He'd have to wait. Again.

_Maker's breath, I swear if he plans on making me wait another three years..._

Walking back to his mansion, he never noticed the shadow that had been watching them all along...

****** The next day ******

"... and then he pushed him against the door, planting kisses all over his long neck. I never thought I'd have heard Fenris making such exciting noises. I was hoping to see more, but they went in the mansion right after that. Aaah, it seems like Hawke knows how to please people in different ways..."

"Interesting, Rivaini... Thank you for your contribution. " This would need to be added in his book. Varric had been listening to Isabella for the past hour. Hawke and Fenris... he did see those two becoming closer, but he didn't know it went THAT far. Good thing Isabella had been in Hightown last night. "Surely, some people will want to know about that."

"You're welcome. Make sure they know ALL the glorious details. I'm sure they'll REALLY enjoy it..." She said with a smirk before leaving the dwarf's private room. After witnessing the kiss, she had gone back to the inn to call it a night, before telling Varric what she had seen... along with a few more details. After all, her version was much funnier and sexier.  
Trying not to giggle to herself, she ordered a few more drinks.

"Isabella!" Looking beside her, she groaned to herself when seeing the so-called poet. "My dusky goddess. You have buried yourself in the center of my heart like a red, red apple. You heart-worm, you! "

Sometimes, she wondered how she could still put it with all this stupid poetry. That was just lame. Fortunately, she felt like she wouldn't have to hear more of it as she saw a familiar face coming to her. Hawke.  
Speak of the devil...

"Oh look ! My friend is here." She said with relief. "Excuse-me."

"But... I haven't gotten to the part where I invite you to feast upon my tender white flesh !"

"… That's alright, I think I'll manage." she said, dismissing him. He was annoying and not amusing at all. Unlike her friend, who was looking at her strangely. She eyed him with a knowing look, slowly smirking. She wasn't about to forget what she had seen last night. Some teasing could be good.

"Speaking of romance... you and Fenris, eh?"


End file.
